


Secrets Entrusted

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sakura has discovered asecretabout her sensei. She's not entirely sure what to do with this knowledge.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 323
Collections: Dog Sensei & Sparklepuppy, KakaGai Week 2019 entries, Kalira's KakaGai Week Stories (2019)





	Secrets Entrusted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaGai Week](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/post/185755931741), Day 4: Trust & Secrets
> 
> Both prompts in one story today, though I started with 'secrets' - they just mesh very well.

“Ino? Can . . . I ask you for some advice?”

“Always, forehead girl!” Ino said, smiling and leaning over to tug at Sakura’s hitai-ate. “You know that.”

Sakura smiled back at her, even as she returned her focus to the floral arrangement she was putting together.

“Now, what is it?” Ino asked absently, with a pouty little frown as she adjusted several brilliant yellow flowers around a deeper mauve bloom.

“What should I do, if I’ve . . . discovered a secret, about my sensei?” Sakura asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“ _Brag_ about it, of course, subtly, to all your agemates, while keeping it quiet!” Ino said, waving a hand and then picking up the shears. “Possibly use it for yourself if you- Wait.” She turned, eyes wide. “You discovered a secret about _Hatake Kakashi_?”

Sakura blinked. “. . .yes? You know who my sensei is, Ino.”

“Yes, but- _No one_ ferrets out secrets about Kakashi!” Ino said urgently, bracing both hands on the counter. “Oh kami, Sakura, _what is it_? What did you find? Is it dreadful?”

“Hey!” Sakura glared, bracing her fists on her hips.

“Not like _that_ ,” Ino waved a hand again, “tch, no, I mean. . . He’s so _tragic_. . . Is the secret something . . . awful and sad?”

“Oh, I. . .” Sakura paused, then shook her head. “I’m going to take your advice.” she said after a moment, fighting a slight smile she thought _might_ come out as a smirk.

“As you should! More often!” Ino said immediately, as if by reflex. “ _What_ did you-”

“Oh, I think I’ll keep it to myself. Secret.” Sakura said, and hopped off the stool as Ino stared at her.

“ _Sakura!_ ” Ino drew out her name, and Sakura laughed, shaking her head and neatening her hitai-ate.

“No, no, you’re right. I _should_ keep it to myself,” Sakura put a finger to one corner of her mouth, “though I _may_ let it slip that _I_ found a secret about _Hatake Kakashi_.” She raised her eyebrows. “I think that one might taunt even higher up than our agemates, don’t you?”

Ino made a frustrated sound and Sakura giggled again, then took her leave. “Thanks for the advice, Ino! Better get going, don’t want to be late!”

“I’d think your sensei would encourage it!” Ino shouted after her.

“Well,” Sakura stuck her head back in the door, “only for _himself_ . . . or when we’re reporting in together . . . or-” She ducked away from the projectile Ino aimed at her, which turned out to be a spool of ribbon, so she knew Ino was frustrated with her, but likely more amused than anything.

Sakura giggled as she ran off, turning towards the training grounds, considering whether she should take to the rooftops or not.

She’d not gotten far when a jerk at the back of her dress arrested her momentum. She spun with the abrupt shift as she found herself pulled into the mouth of an alley, reaching for a weapon, then twitched and dropped her hand again, empty. “Oh! Sensei!” Sakura’s voice faltered. “Erm. . .”

“Hello, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi-sensei gave a little smile. “I heard you discovered a _secret_. Would it be anything I’d find interesting?” he asked, tilting his head.

“It- Well-” Sakura faltered. There was no way he’d missed what she’d said, if he was close enough to hear _that_ much. “It’s _yours_ , so. . .”

Kakashi-sensei snorted, amusement still clear in the tiny lines by his one visible eye. “Did you really think you discovered such a thing, about _me_ , all on your own? Got the better of me and went without notice?” he asked, and Sakura’s stomach curled unpleasantly.

“Maybe?” Sakura said, glancing away, then back up to meet her sensei’s gaze.

Kakashi-sensei laughed. “Well, you did.” he said, and she startled. Kakashi-sensei pulled his mask down, and her eyes widened even before she took in his slightly crooked grin beneath it. “What a clever pup. My guard was down, and you caught me out before I knew it.”

“I- I wouldn’t have told Ino!” Sakura said quickly, then shook her head. “I wouldn’t have told _at all_ , I promise. I was just. . .”

“I know.” Kakashi-sensei said, and bent to brush a fleeting kiss to her brow. When he straightened his mask was already back in place. “Good girl.” He turned away, then tilted his head, not quite looking back at her. “Why do you think you _could_ catch me off guard, pup?”

“I-” Sakura began, faltering because she wasn’t sure how to say _you were very distracted, by Gai-sensei_ , exactly. Particularly not with the addition of saying exactly _why_ he had been. _Kakashi-sensei, you were distracted by Gai-sensei’s mouth. Kind of a lot. And maybe his hands but I was trying not to notice that because you’re my **sensei** and also old __and it’s very sweet but also more than I wanted to know actually_. And then- “Oh!” Her eyes widened and her stomach flipped over again, less unpleasantly this time. “Oh.”

Sakura trotted after Kakashi-sensei as the realisation dawned, and he held out an arm as she caught up, allowing her to tuck her shoulders between it and his body as she fell into step at his side. “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” she said quietly, feeling a glow of happy pride.

Kakashi-sensei _trusted_ her, not just to hold her tongue about the secret she’d discovered, but trusted her enough to have her approach him, to have her close by, without being alarmed by her presence, whether or not he expected her. _That_ was how she had come close enough to find him lost in kisses on Gai-sensei’s doorstep without his noticing, despite his sharp senses and dangerous reflexes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira)!


End file.
